Bianca's Baked Beans
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bianca gets hungry on her way to Mistralton City, so she decides to have some baked beans to help settle her hunger. Of course, it ends up making her even more flatulent than normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Bianca's Baked Beans  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Let me get this out of the way, folks. The Bianca fart meme went so beyond what one would expect that little kids actually asked me to do something involving her and the musical fruit. So don't give me any flab for this, I'm just doing it for fun and entertaining the young ones. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day somewhere in Unova as Bianca was walking about, humming merrily as she was heading westward, up towards Mistralton City. Suddenly out of nowhere, Bianca's stomach growled, causing Bianca to gasp as she placed her hands on her face, giggling.

"Oh my!" Bianca exclaimed as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, "Looks like my tummy is making a rumbly!" She giggled as she stuck out her tongue, pulling out a red and blue colored can of baked beans. "Luckily, I'm always prepared to have something yummy to eat!"

Bianca sat down on a wooden log nearby, sending out her Emboar to collect some more wood for the campfire. After Emboar collected enough sticks, Bianca licked her lips as she had a can opener, opening up the can as she tossed the lid to the side.

"First things first..." Bianca stated as she stood up, turning around and bending over, aiming her big butt at the bunch of sticks. "Emboar! I need you!"

Emboar sighed of annoyance as he approached Bianca, placing his right arm right up to her butt as he formed a fist, causing his arm to blaze with red hot flames. Bianca farted loudly, the strong smelly gust propelling the flames, allowing the fire to start up on the sticks. Bianca stood up and started jumping with joy as she clapped her hands together.

"Joy! Oh joy!" Bianca commented as she sat down on the log, letting out a high pitched, cute little poot as she held the can of baked beans over the camp fire. "Now I can warm these babies up, and have them for lunch!" She looked up at her Emboar. "You want some?"

Emboar shook his head as he headed into the forest to find some berries to munch on. Bianca shrugged as she hummed merrily, tilting her head left and right as she waited for her baked beans to warm up. After two minutes, Bianca pulled out a spoon out of her green beret, placing it in the baked beans as she started eating, squealing with joy as she enjoyed the salty taste. The can read 'Father Flatulent's Gassy Baked Beans, now with extra sugar'. Oh, how things were going to be in the next few hours...


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca giggled as she finished off her first can of baked beans, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach as she burped loudly, being satisfied. "Man, those beans sure were yummy!" She held her hands together as she smiled. "I think I'll have another can..." She then bent over, farting loudly as her trombone like flatulence echoed throughout the forest, letting out a relief sighed as she patted her butt, letting out another loud poot.

"My, it seems I have a naughty little brown stain on my pure white dress!" Bianca exclaimed as she rubbed both of her hands on her butt, letting out more loud toots as she giggled. "I guess it's time to pull out those nice tight white jeans..."

As Bianca slipped on the white jeans over her dress, she tucked in her orange shirt inside. Her butt appearing bigger as she farted loudly again, her jeans instantly puffing up.

"Gosh, my booty is like a big orchestra!" Bianca exclaimed as she let out another deep pitched, trombone like fart, holding a second can of baked beans. "Good thing I'm still hungry, so I can eat while I'm gassy!"

Bianca sat back down on the wooden log, her butt sticking out as she kept letting out loud, deep pitched farts, each of them deeper and more disgusting as Bianca happily ate the baked beans, with the campfire getting more intense and the forest getting much smellier.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca continued munching on her baked beans as she released more deep pitched, tuba like farts that echoed throughout the forest, the powerful sulfur like stench powering up the flames as Bianca giggled with each poot. Her big butt letting out loud bursts of breaking wind, Bianca moved about as her farts sounded more wet.

"Ooh! My stinky farts sure are powerful! I think I might need to go potty soon!" Bianca innocently claimed as she rubbed her continuously farting butt with her right hand, "My booty sure has a lot of tooty in it!"

Bianca's Emboar came back, resisting the awful stench that penetrated the forest as he witnessed Bianca farting away while munching on the baked beans. Emboar sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head, heading back into the forest towards the northern direction.

Bianca finished up her second can of baked beans as she burped loudly, rubbing her slightly pudgy stomach with her left hand as she sighed of relief, closing her eyes. She then placed her right hand right underneath her giant butt cheeks, her farting vibrating her hand and the log as Bianca gasped as she opened her eyes. "My, I'm really cranking out gas from my fart factory!" She giggled with glee as another tuba like poot that got deeper pitch puffed up her jeans, making her butt appear even bigger. "Oh, this is so fun! I can't wait to do this again with burritos!"

She then shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head, lifting her right leg as she had another deep pitch toot, though it started out like a trombone. "But for now, I'm gonna appreciate all the baked beans that's doing this for me! And on that note..." She placed her right hand right under her but, literally farting out another can of baked beans as she began eating it, all while farting away. The camp fire has been sizzling more and more, the bright clear blue sky slowly fading into the wonderful sunset yellow, with Bianca having too much fun eating and farting. Her Emboar, however, decided to make camp somewhere away from Bianca, so he could have some peace and quiet for once.

**THE END**


End file.
